City of Sanctuary
by Immatureboys
Summary: In Kingdom Hearts II. Sora,Donald and Goofy enter the world of Hunchback of Notre Dame to put a stop to a corrupted Judge. Believe me,I too was also disappointed that Hunchback of Notre dame was not in the Kingdom Hearts game.


**Author note: Yeah, why wasn't Hunchback of Notre dame never on Kingdom Hearts, even I was surprised it wasn't I could think of two reasons. 1. They were maybe saving it for further sequels or 2. Maybe it was too adult, too religious or too dark for both Disney and Kingdom hearts standards, both those are just my guesses. So if that is the case, I tried to dim it down as much as possible in this story. **

While traveling to the next world Sora, Donald and Goofy landed in the world of Hunchback of Notre dame world known as the…

City of Sanctuary

They then heard some music going on. "Oh boy there is a festival going on." Sora noticed. "Let's go see." Goofy suggested. The three rushed to the festival's main event but during their encounter in the world a festival was going on with a Hunchback crown the King of Fools being tormented by the townspeople, by throwing rotten food at him while being tied up and spins around.

"OH NO, we got to help him." Sora had suggested as Donald and Goofy assisted him to try to save the Hunchback as the people halted their attacks on him. The three of them went on stage.

"Don't worry pal, we'll get you out of here." Sora said to try to calm the hunchback down. "We won't hurt you." Goofy said.

"You there BOY, GET DOWN AT ONCE!" A Judge ordered Sora, Donald and Goofy to seize their attempt to save the Hunchback.

"What? But he needs our help?" Sora defended. "Yeah, can't you see he's his suffering?" Donald replied.

"I FORBID IT, SEIZE YOUR ACTIONS!" The judge replied.

A gypsy woman hopped on stage and cut the Hunchback free. "How dare you all defy me?" the Judge shouted angrily. "Then I see we crown the wrong Fool, I only Fool I see here is YOU." The gypsy woman threw the Fool crown at the Judge.

"MARK MY WORDS; YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS INSOULENCE. Captain Phoebus ARRESTS THEM." A group of Frollo guard surrounded the stage.

"They are all HEARTLESS." Sora noticed Frollo's guards being controlled by heartless.

Esmeralda faked like she was about to cry and vanished like a puff of smoke. Sora, Donald and Goofy fought off Frollo's guards one by one as the Hunch had already escaped to Cathedral.

"Guess it's time we disappear as well." Sora suggested as him, Donald and Goofy vanished through the city without a trace.

"I want them FOUND and CAPTURED." Frollo ordered his guards. "Men surround the area." Captain Phoebus ordered the guards as they search the city.

Sora, Donald and Goofy retreated in the Cathedral as they met up with the gypsy woman they met on stage. "Thank you for your help back there." Esmeralda said noticing Sora, Donald and Goofy sneaking in the Cathedral.

"No problem at all, but who was that JERK?" Sora asked curiously.

"Judge Claude Frollo, he's been trying to rid the streets of us gypsies for years. Well just doing what we do for entertainment and money." Esmeralda replied.

Esmeralda noticed Phoebus around as she knocked him down and grabbed his sword. Sora, Donald and Goofy also got on guard fearing that he might rat them out. "Easy there, I just shaved this morning." Phoebus said. "Well you miss a spot." Esmeralda replied drawing his sword close to his bread.

"I'd like to apologize in advance." Phoebus said. "What for. What do you mean?" Sora replied.

Phoebus knocked Esmeralda over as well as Sora, Donald and Goofy as he got his sword back. "That for example." He replied.

Phoebus cleared his throat. "Permit me. I am Phoebus. It means sun god." Phoebus introduced.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each with disinterest as well as Esmeralda and her goat. "Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda asked still cautions about Phoebus. "It's more like an introduction. I'd settle for your names." Phoebus replied trying to make friends with Esmeralda, Donald and Goofy.

"Esmeralda." She replied introducing herself.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself as well. "Donald." "Goofy" Both Donald and Goofy introduced themselves to Phoebus.

"So you're not here to arrest us?" Goofy asked.

"Not as long as you're here. You have plenty of freedom you need." Phoebus replied.

Frollo then barged in with his Heartless guards. "Good work Captain Phoebus in locating them. TAKE THEM IN." Frollo ordered.

"Claim Sanctuary…" Phoebus whispered to Sora and the others. "You tricked us." Esmeralda assumed as she whisper.

"I am waiting Captain." Frollo said as his patent was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry sir. They have claim Sanctuary there is nothing I can do." Phoebus replied standing his guard.

"Then drag them outside and then…" Frollo ordered approaching them.

"Hey you can't touch us in here, not as long as we have Sanctuary." Sora shot back at Frollo. "Yeah…" Donald replied.

"Fall back." Frollo ordered his men and Phoebus as they retreated outside of the Cathedral. Frollo then hid behind the wall waiting ambush Esmeralda. He then caught her by surprised as she locked her arm in place. "You may have outwitted me, but I' a patient man. Just remember gypsies don't do well inside stone walls, and when the time comes I will have a rope tied around that pretty little neck of yours. Step foot outside and your mine, and your friend's too." Frollo released her as he vanished without a trace. Esmeralda looked around the room for Frollo.

"This place is huge, let's go explore." Sora said as Donald, Goofy started to wonder around the Cathedral. They then made it to a bell tower and saw the same hunchback that was being held captive. The hunchback caught sight of them and ran away to his home in the bell tower.

"Hey wait…" Esmeralda cried out to him as she went after him.

"Come on, we have to make sure nothing happens to her." Sora started to follow Esmeralda.

Later on the four of them made it to the bell tower was the hunchback had stayed. "I just want to talk to you. Esmeralda cried out chasing after the hunchback. Quasimodo

Three gargoyles statues watched over the hunchback as he was being chased by the gypsy woman. "Way to go Quasi. You finally made some friends." Hugo congratulated him. "Congratulations old chap." Victor replied. "But I didn't actually do anything…" Quasimodo replied. "Wait a second." Esmeralda cried out as the gargoyles turned back to stone.

"That's weird I thought I heard him talking to someone." Sora said looking all over the place. "Anyway I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself.

"This is where you live. You made all of this." Esmeralda said looking at Quasi home in the bell tower.

"Most of them, penalty of room there the gargoyles and to mention the bells." Quasi replied. "Never knew there were so many bells all in one tower." Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around.

"Hello…" Sora shouted inside the bells as his voice echoed in bell ring. "She likes you." Quasi replied as his understood the bells. '"Gawsh, they sure are pretty." Goofy admired the bells. "You said it." Donald also admired the bells. "You should see the view from here." Quasi suggested as he took Sora and the gang to the top of the Cathedral and got a good look at the sunset.

Sora looked down and saw every door guarded. "Man, there is no way out. He's got a whole army down there." Sora said. "What do we do?" Donald asked. "Oh that's easy we won't use a door, I'll get you down this way." Quasi offered. "By get us down this way you mean climb down." Sora asked.

"Off course I'll show while I carry her." Quasi suggested. "Now the trick is to not look down." Quasi instructed as he went off the balcony. "Guess we have no choice." Sora said. Donald took a look down. "Are you kidding NO WAY?" Donald denied steeping back. "Come on Donald, unless you rather take the door." Sora teased. "Fine, but I'm holding on to you for this one." Donald climbed on Sora back.

"Just follow my lead." Quasi instructed Sora Donald and Goofy as he leaped for platform to platform. Quasi later launched onto another ledge as Sora followed his every move carefully watching his footing. He then leaped to the lowest platform to city streets. "Hope I didn't scare you." Quasi said. "Not one single bit." Esmeralda replied.

Donald was relieved to be alive after climbing down that he fainted. "Donald is you okay?" Goofy asked trying to reach out to Donald, but Donald was still trying catching his breath to reply.

"I'll never forget you Esmeralda." Quasi said. "Come with me to the court of miracles." She suggested. "Oh no this is my home; I'm never going back out again." Quasi replied. "Then I'll come see you, so if you're ever in need of Sanctuary this will guide you." Esmeralda gave Quasi her necklace. "Thank you again for your help Sora, Donald and Goofy." Esmeralda said as she left though the city streets.

Meanwhile in a tower Frollo stood by the fire.

"Oh great light… you know I am a very righteous man of my virtue I am justly proud, oh great light… you know I am a much purer heart the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd, then tell me pure light… why is her heart so purer than my own, why see her dancing there, why does her eyes still scorch my heart, I feel her I see her the sun in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control. This burning desire is turning me to the darkness... but it's not my fault I'm not to blame. It is the gypsy who spent this flame for they made the demon as strong as the MAN...

Oh Protect me, great light don't let this siren cast her spell don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda, and let taste the true darkness or else her heart will mine and mine ALONE. An interruption came knocking at Frollo's door as it was one of his heartless guards giving him message.

"What? But how did she?" Frollo was plagued with anger over the news his guard gave him.

Frollo held tightly to Esmeralda scarf. "That gypsy witch, I'll find her I'll find her and her devilish companies of hers even if I have to burn down ALL of city." Frollo demanded as his anger had filled to hatred.

Maleficent and Pete appeared behind Frollo. "Well, he is dedicated to himself." Pete said. "Indeed, perhaps I should grant him his wish." Maleficent used her magic to awaken the darkness inside of Frollo's heart. A black aura surrounded Frollo's body. "I suppose all we can do is let him get rid of those FOOLS for us." Maleficent and Pete disappeared.

Outside of the city Sora, Donald and Goofy wondered the streets hoping to find clues about their lost friends Riku and Kairi. "Please show MERCY on us we haven't been harboring any gypsies." A peasant woman begged to Frollo and his soldiers. The three of them hid behind the crowd of people as they watched Frollo actions from the sidelines.

"Very well then, you and your family are hereby sentence house arrest until proven innocent." Frollo stated. He locked the family up in their own home and gave a torch to Phoebus.

"BURN IT!"

"We'll all due respect sir, but I was not trained to murder the innocent." Phoebus shot back at Frollo.

"But you are trained to follow orders Captain." Frollo replied.

Upset with Frollo, Phoebus held the torch and dipped it in a barrel of water. "Insolent coward," Frollo insulted. The torch was given to one of his soldiers as they set the house on fire.

Without thinking Phoebus rushed and saved the family being held inside. "Come on let's get out of here." He ordered. He busted out of the burning house with children in his arms and handed them back to the peasant man and woman. Not paying attention Phoebus was knocked to the ground as one soldier held his sword above Phoebus head.

"The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity you threw away a promising career ahead of you." Frollo stated.

Consider it my highest honor sir." Phoebus replied not fearing death.

"That's going too FAR we got to help him!" Sora rushed in to help Phoebus as he armed himself with his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy assisted him. Out of the crowd Esmeralda tossed a rock at the horse Frollo was on making him fall over.

Taking the chance to escape Phoebus fought his way out of the soldiers, and high jacked the horse. Sora, Donald and Goofy fought off Frollo's guard soldiers to cover Phoebus escape. The soldier fired a barrage of arrows at Phoebus and one had struck him behind the back as he fell in the riverbank.

"Phoebus!" Sora shouted as he was about help him, but Esmeralda already rushed to his aid. Frollo's soldiers continued to fire arrows into the river to finish off Phoebus.

"Don't waste your arrows let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Continue your search for the girl and her accomplishes. Burn the city to the ground if you have to. " Frollo halted the attack. Frollo and his men pulled back as Esmeralda, Sora, Donald and Goofy hid under the bridge. "Well, looks like the coast is clear." Sora checked around the area. "Gawsh, Frollo's guards are everywhere, where are we going to go now?" Goofy asked. "We'll go back to the bell tower, I'm sure he won't look for us there, and besides Phoebus is hurt. Esmeralda could you led the way." Sora suggested. Esmeralda nodded her head in reply.

Meanwhile in the bell tower Quasi spent the day worrying about Esmeralda and her friends pacing back and forth. "Calm down Quasi I'm sure Esmeralda is fine." Laverne chirped. "Yeah, if we know Esmeralda she is three steps ahead of Frollo, and well out of harm's way." Hugo stated. "Yes, but she could be anywhere even in the dungeon." Victor suggested. "You really think they are okay?" Quasi asked.

"I know that, because they are your friends." Laverne said trying to cheer Quasi up. Unexpectedly Esmeralda, Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared inside the bell tower as the gargoyles turned back to stone. "Esmeralda, Sora, Donald, Goofy, your alright I knew you'd come back." Quasimodo said excited to see his friends.

"Phoebus is hurt and we need your help." Donald said. "He was injured trying to save a family." Esmeralda said. Sora was carrying Phoebus as he was still injured.

"Over here." Quasimodo offered a bed for Phoebus. As Esmeralda tended to Phoebus wounds Sora, Donald and Goofy sat down by the bells thinking about their next move.

"Baa, Baa, Baa." Esmeralda goat alerted outside as Quasi, Esmeralda, and Sora looked out the window and saw Frollo and his guards.

"Frollo's coming. You must leave follow me. Go to the south tower steps." Quasi led Esmeralda out the back door to escape. "Be careful my friend, promise you won't let anything happen to him." Esmeralda bid farewell. "I promise." Quasi replied.

"We'll back you up Quasi." Sora Donald and Goofy then took their hiding places inside the tower as Quasimodo hid Phoebus. Frollo approached Quasi living quarters. "Hello Master, I didn't think you'd be coming."Quasi greeted.

Frollo looked around the Quasi living quarters in search for Esmeralda. Something is different about this place." Frollo stated. "Nothing's different at all." Quasi replied. Sora hid above the tower observing the activity as Frollo was still on guard. He then came across a model in the form of Esmeralda. "You know if I didn't know better I'd the gypsy girl and the boy with the strange looking sword was here." Frollo suspected.

"Therefore you help them ESCAPE." Frollo shouted. "You idiot I thought I taught you more than that. Gypsies are not capable real love. You poor child, that which has you under her spell. But not to worry I will set you free of her curse once and for all." Frollo said as he as burned Esmeralda model.

"Master what are you going to do?" Quasi asked.

"I have found the gypsies hiding place, so by dawn I'll attack with 1000 men." Frollo said as he left the scene. When the cost was clear Sora, Donald, Goofy and Phoebus came out of hiding. "We need to go to the Court of Miracles before Frollo does." Phoebus said.

"I can't I can't disobey Frollo again." Quasi replied.

"You can't be serious after all Esmeralda did for you." Phoebus shot back. "Well suit yourself. I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo hurt people." Phoebus said leaving. "We won't either." Sora said as him and Donald and Goofy went with Phoebus.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy." Quasi tried to stop them.

"I'm Sorry Quasi." Sora said leaving with Phoebus.

Quasi sat there to himself feeling very guilty as he held his head down. He then came to a realization. "What was I thinking?" Quasi grabbed his cloak.

Moments later Quasi met up with the others. "I'm coming with you guys." Quasi said. ""Knew you'd change your mine." Phoebus said. "Yeah, but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for her." Quasi replied. "Well that's good enough for me." Donald said. "At any rate we got to warn the other gypsies before it is too late." Goofy said.

The five of them traveled the streets of Paris as they came across some enemy Heartless. "Heartless!" Sora drew out his keyblade as Donald, Goofy, Quasimodo and Phoebus went on guard. The five of them fought off the enemy Heartless. They suddenly approached a graveyard cemetery.

They then came across a tomb in the graveyard. Quasi lifted the lid and opened it revealing staircase they approached it with much caution.

"Gawsh this place sure is SPOOKY." Goofy said shaking his feet. "Ah phooey I'm not scared." Donald said acting tough. "It's very strange. We haven't run into any guard of trap." Phoebus said. The skeletons started to move as they passed by them.

Darkness surrounded the area as they could not see anything. Donald screamed out load. The laughing skeletons ambushed them as they captured Phoebus and Quasi. "Phoebus, Quasi!" Sora cried as he looked around for them.

"Who are they?" Goofy asked.

"Don't know maybe they are Heartless?" Sora armed himself with his keyblade. "What did you do to our friends?" Sora demanded. The laughing skeletons approached them closely not answering Sora question.

The laughing skeletons attack Sora and the gang as they defended themselves from their assault. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought them off one by one. The laughing skeleton halted their assault as they were overpowered. Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed off ahead ignoring the skeletons. They then came across an underground hideout as they found Phoebus and Quasi about to be hanged.

"No. They are going to be hanged."Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to rush to Quasi and Phoebus aid, but were held back by other gypsies. "Let go of our friends!" Sora cried out.

"Oh don't worry we find you innocent, but that is the worst crime of all. SO YOU'RE GOING TO PAY." Clopin said about to deliver the final blow to them.

"Stop they are not spies they are our friends." Esmeralda interrupted from the audience.

"Well why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked.

"WE DID SAY SO!" Quasi, Phoebus, Sora, Donald and Goofy said all together.

"He helped save the miller's family, Quasi, Sora, Donald and Goofy helped me escape." Esmeralda said.

"We came to warn you Frollo is coming with 1000 men he found you hiding place." Phoebus announced.

"Thank you everyone, we never would have made this far without you guys." Esmeralda thanked.

"And nor would I gypsy scum!" Frollo interrupted as his soldiers surrounded the underground facility heavily armed. The soldiers caught all the gypsies hiding out. Sora got out his keyblade as Donald and Goofy also went on guard. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you BOY." Frollo smiled.

"We could take them on." Sora shot back.

They caught sight of Frollo's guards on top armed with bow and arrows aimed right at all three of them. "We can't take them ALL on." Donald said. Feeling outmatched Sora put his keyblade away as Donald and Goofy also surrendered.

"You don't have to worry boy, once I'm though with her. You'll be next. I am much fascinated by the weapon you hold." Frollo stated.

Hours later right by the Cathedral. "Esmeralda stands guilty of the use of witch, therefore the sentence… DEATH!" Frollo announced.

"A death penalty just for being a gypsy I wonder what you get for a real crime." Sora said.

"Yeah she didn't do anything." Donald interrupted.

"You stand before death gypsy, but you have a choice. Give me your pure heart or perish in the fire." Frollo suggested. Esmeralda spit in Frollo's face to reply to his demand.

"The gypsy refuse to change now then is my sworn duty to send her back where she belongs." Frollo announced as he set fire around Esmeralda. The crowd was at an uproar. Quasi was chained up at the bell tower feeling sorry for his actions. He then remembered Esmeralda helping him and acknowledging for him not as a monster.

"No…!" Quasi shouted as he tried to break free of the chains. He struggled to break free the bells started to ring, part of the tower started to collapse. Quasi then tied a rope on one of the gargoyles and descended down to the middle of the city and grabbed Esmeralda fighting off the guards. He then climbed back on top of the Cathedral.

Sanctuary, Sanctuary, Sanctuary." Quasi shouted out held Esmeralda over his head. The crowd was at an uproar once again over Quasimodo performance.

"Men seize the Cathedral!" Frollo ordered his men as they went to the Cathedral. Phoebus caught one of them and knocked them out as he escaped.

"Citizens Frollo has persecuted our people and destroy our city, and now he has declared war. Will we allow it?" Phoebus announced. The crowd replied to Phoebus as they free the other prisoners. "Guess it's our turn to take action." Sora stated as he broke free from the cage with his keyblade. The three of them rushed to the Cathedral to try to assist Quasimodo.

Quasimodo set Esmeralda to a safe place as he threw a beam down at the soldiers destroying Frollo's cart. Frollo's anger had increase as a black aura surrounded his entire body. Frollo's guards then tried to break into the bell tower, as Quasi continued to throw down large object at the soldiers.

Quasi then poured a cauldron of lava down at the soldier which caused them to quake in fear. Frollo broke into the tower to go after Quasi and Esmeralda.

Quasi sat there by Esmeralda side as his weep for her. "A horrible has it was. It was my duty to protect you from her evil wrath. I hope you can forgive me." Frollo placed his hand on Quasimodo shoulder. "Not then its time I end you suffering." Frollo held a knife at Quasimodo as he fought back grabbing his weapon.

"Now then calm down Quasimodo…" Frollo begged.

"Now I know the truth! Despite all the lies you've told me; the only thing dark and cruel about this world are not the Heartless, but people like you!" Quasimodo shot back at Frollo.

"Quasimodo..." Esmeralda called out in her weak condition.

"The witch lives." Frollo drew out his sword.

"No... I won't let you hurt her." Quasimodo ran away to the balconies of the tower as Frollo started to chase him down. Frollo caught up with Quasimodo as he was about to deliver the final strike his attack was counter by Sora. "We're not going to let you hurt our friend's Frollo." Sora said preparing fight along with Donald.

"Quasimodo, get Esmeralda to safety we'll handle him." Sora ordered. Quasi left with Esmeralda following Sora orders.

"All who get in my way SHALL PERISH!" The black aura surrounded Frollo's entire body as it bought out two more Heartless soldiers.

Sora and Frollo clashed swords as Frollo overpowered Sora as the darkness in his heart increase greatly. Frollo swung random strikes after another as Sora evaded every move of his.

"In the name _righteousness_ I banish you all to the deep depts. of darkness." Frollo called out as he waved his sword and shot out multiple projectiles at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Sora was on one knee catching his breath as well as Donald and Goofy. "Man he's so strong." Sora said. "Yeah, but how?" Donald asked. "Because now he is now consume by his own darkness." Quasimodo replied. "Quasi, is Esmeralda okay?" Sora asked. "She is fine, so I came to help you fight." Quasi said.

"Sora, me and you will handle him. Donald Goofy you think you can handle the guards." Quasi asked. "No problem." Donald and Goofy replied as they went hold off the guards.

Sora attacked from one side while Quasimodo attacked from the other side. Both of their attacks were countered by Frollo overwhelming power of hatred. Frollo swung his sword once more mixing fire with darkness. Sora launch some projectiles from his keyblade as the attacks were deflected by Frollo's black aura however one attack hit Frollo. Quasimodo then took the chance and knocked him down.

"Sora let's do this." Quasimodo cried out as him and Sora combined their attacks. Both of them leaped from one gargoyle statue to the next until they came across two large shining bells. The both of them rung the bells as their bodies were surrounded by a pure white aura, and then The two of them launched a final counter attack at Frollo vanquishing the darkness from inside and knocking him down.

Quasimodo and Sora rushed to Esmeralda aid to make sure she was okay. "Esmeralda, are you going to be okay?" Quasi asked. "Yes thanks to you and Sora." Esmeralda said. "What about us?" Donald and Goofy came to Esmeralda aid. Thank you for your help as well Donald and Goofy." Esmeralda said.

Frollo rose up from his defeat as he wasn't aware of what happen to him. He suddenly caught sight of Quasimodo, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Esmeralda. Frollo then charged at them directly.

"Sora looks out!" Quasimodo knocked Sora out of the way as Frollo rammed him off the balcony; Quasi then got hold of Frollo's cape as he fell off as well. Both of them were hanging from the ledge into a pit of doom. Esmeralda caught Quasimodo hand, but not paying attention. Frollo caught hold of the gargoyle statue. Frollo laughed sinisterly as he balanced of the gargoyle statue.

"Now you shall let the light defeat you to cleanse this world of all the darkness." Frollo shouted as he held his blade up for the final strike against them. Before the final blow the gargoyle Frollo was standing on begin to crumble and making him lose his footing. Grasping on to the gargoyle Frollo fell off the tower along with the gargoyle.

"Quasimodo, hold on. No...!"Esmeralda struggled to pull Quasimodo up, but lost grip of him as he fell down the tower. "Quasi...!" Sora shouted. Unexpectedly below the bell tower Phoebus caught Quasimodo from falling to his doom.

"Phoebus, Quasi you're alright...!" Sora shouted excitedly. All four of them reached to the low level of the tower. Sora keyblade activated as a crown platform appeared under him as was transported in another there appeared a giant keyhole. Sora held out his keyblade and shot in the giant keyhole inside the bells sealed the gate. "You two seem very close together." Goofy admired. Phoebus and Esmeralda held each other's hands. Phoebus then rubbed his head nervously. Esmeralda turned her slowly in another direction as she was also shy.

The two of them went outside the bell tower as the crowd cheered for them. Esmeralda went inside the bell tower to get to open Quasimodo to the outside world; however he still had his doubts getting out. "Don't be bashful now." Goofy said. "Go on Quasi." Sora convinced. "Get moving!" Donald shouted as he pushed him outside.

As Quasi entered outside in the sunlight without disgust a little girl opened out to him not seeing him as a monster anymore.

"Three cheers for our Heroes of Notre Dame!" Clopin announced loudly. The crowd applauded.

"You three care to stick around for the celebration." Phoebus asked.

"No thanks our work here is done, and besides I'm already on a journey trying to find my friends." Sora suggested.

"You three are always welcome inside of Paris, but until then I'm going to work hard to make sure no gypsy is persecuted again." Phoebus said.

"Will you be coming back?" Quasimodo asked.

"Come back anytime my friends." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah we'll come back the next festival, so until then, take care you two." Sora promised. The three of them headed off to the great opened road. A brand new keyblade upgrade was handed down to him called… HOLY BELLS

"Now then, onward to the next world!" Sora led. As Sora, Donald and Goofy departed from this world the tower bells ringed in their honor living smile on their faces.

THE END

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!


End file.
